


the end of the innocence

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: After ten years, all proprieties fly out the window.





	the end of the innocence

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop smiling. He usually felt this way after a live, but this particular one was special. As of today, he and his partner Koichi had been a duo for ten years, and there was only more to come.

It was more sentimental than anything, singing their old songs on stage in front of thousands upon thousands of their fans, not bothering with dance routines or anything but their voices and the music. Koichi, who had been nursing a nasty cold unbeknownst to anyone but Tsuyoshi and their manager, showed no signs of fatigue or congestion, hitting his notes perfectly like he would have any other time. Tsuyoshi supposed he had been given some good drugs.

Due to Koichi’s illness, the festivities immediately following the concert had been postponed. It was a good thing too, because the minute Koichi stepped offstage, he collapsed into the nearest person’s arms and promptly fell asleep. This wasn’t uncommon, especially with all of the different kinds of work he did concurrently, but the fact that he was sick had Tsuyoshi concerned.

Tsuyoshi hoisted Koichi over his shoulder and nodded apologetically to their staff, hoping they would forgive his rude departure. Koichi seemed to get lighter every time he carried him somewhere, which led Tsuyoshi to believe that either he was getting more buff or Koichi was losing weight. He was willing to bet on the latter and made a mental note to cook something fattening the minute he got home.

Despite the insane amounts of money that both he and Koichi brought in, from KinKi Kids as well as their solo projects, Tsuyoshi rented a simple one-bedroom apartment. He could buy a house if he wanted, but he claimed he didn’t need that much space. It was just him and Kenshiro, after all. He rather enjoyed the simple life and took pride in doing mundane things like paying bills, doing laundry, and walking his dog.

Koichi could never understand that. He would live in a castle if there was one for sale in Japan. He drove a sports car and hired a maid to clean his spacious house. When he was younger, he would spend his very rare free time at expensive places. Tsuyoshi preferred to spend his days off at the park or lounge at home with Kenshiro, not because he was lazy but because he saw no reason to waste his money on activities that, in his opinion, weren’t even that fun.

As Koichi got older, his spare time became more about resting than having fun. It was almost expected for Tsuyoshi to call Koichi’s cell in the middle of the day only to discover that he was still in bed. Tsuyoshi wholeheartedly believed that Koichi would sleep twenty hours a day if he could, and his waking hours would be spent eating and bathing, most likely at the same time.

Illness encompassed Koichi more often than not, and with the way he didn’t take care of himself, Tsuyoshi could hardly be surprised. His partner was overworked and undernourished; Tsuyoshi was constantly stopping by his sets to bring him lunch and berate him about working so much and sleeping so less. He was very aware that Koichi’s costars probably made fun of him when he left, calling him Koichi’s wife or other unflattering terms, but all Tsuyoshi cared about was Koichi’s health.

A small noise from the passenger seat pulled Tsuyoshi from his thoughts, and he quickly glanced over at the sleeping form before returning his attention to the road. Koichi could sleep almost anywhere, as proven tonight by curling up in the seat facing Tsuyoshi, snuggling with his seat belt and emitting a deep rumbling with each exhale. It almost sounded like a purr, and Tsuyoshi was more reminded of a cat than normally.

“Kou-neko-chan,” he said quietly, chuckling to himself as he turned onto the freeway.

“Nya,” Koichi supplied groggily, blinking his eyes open just enough to squint up at Tsuyoshi. “Why am I a cat?”

“You’re purring,” Tsuyoshi replied, entirely too amused.

Koichi let out a snort, which turned into a cough and evolved into a hacking fit that had Tsuyoshi scrambling to pat his back while struggling to drive straight. As Koichi regained control of his breathing, his head slumped to the side and landed on Tsuyoshi’s arm; he nuzzled against the skin and hugged it like a pillow, instantly falling back asleep.

Eh, Tsuyoshi didn’t need that arm to drive. His hand was somewhere in Koichi’s hair, and in an effort to keep the blood flowing past the entire weight of Koichi’s head, he kept his fingers moving through the soft strands and sporadic curls that liked to appear after shows. Koichi’s hair was damp with sweat, more likely from being sick than from performing. His scalp felt hot to the touch, and Tsuyoshi made another mental note to take his temperature before anything else.

“Mmm,” Koichi mumbled, stretching his neck to seek out the touch.

Just like a cat, Tsuyoshi mused as he applied more pressure to the back of Koichi’s head. He rubbed in little circles along the hairline as far as he could reach, smiling as Koichi turned in the direction he wanted to be touched. Tsuyoshi carefully massaged Koichi’s very swollen lymph nodes, his temples, and the back of his neck before Koichi nudged him towards his ear. His mouth parted, allowing a faint moan to escape as Tsuyoshi’s fingers outlined the shell completely, and Tsuyoshi almost jumped along with Koichi when he reached the lobe.

“Sorry,” Tsuyoshi replied automatically.

Koichi shook his head just enough to be visible, leaning towards Tsuyoshi’s hand in an obvious plea to continue. Chuckling again, Tsuyoshi complied and picked up where he had left off. Koichi shuddered slightly at the initial contact, but he made no effort to move his head and therefore Tsuyoshi kept going. His breathing became wheezy and audible, his body jerking sporadically as Tsuyoshi traced his ear and the surrounding area with his fingers.

“Tsuyo,” Koichi whispered, tightening his grip on Tsuyoshi’s arm. “You’re making me hard.”

A horn blew as Tsuyoshi swerved suddenly, retracting his arm out from under Koichi as if it had caught on fire. His eyes wide, he wondered briefly if he had just heard wrong, but Koichi’s flushed face as he pouted up at him confirmed his words.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi began, swallowing forcibly while trying to think of an appropriate response.

“Why’d you stop?” Koichi asked innocently, frowning as he rested his head on the console.

Tsuyoshi gaped at him, the effect lessened by his eyes darting back to the road every few seconds. Koichi merely blinked at him inquisitively but incredulously, as though Tsuyoshi had done something inconceivable like walk offstage in the middle of a concert.

In the midst of this staring contest, Koichi’s eyelids fluttered shut and he fell asleep once again.

After letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, Tsuyoshi drove the remaining distance to his complex and parked in his assigned spot. He regarded Koichi thoughtfully, contemplating the best way to transport him from the parking lot to his apartment without a) dropping him, b) straining his back, or c) witnessing the end result of his head message. Unfortunately, d) ‘waking him up’ was not an option, leading Tsuyoshi to heave a reluctant sigh and hoist Koichi into his arms once again.

Koichi molded to Tsuyoshi’s body right away, as he always did; arms flung around Tsuyoshi’s neck, legs around his waist, face buried into his neck, breath hot on Tsuyoshi’s skin as Tsuyoshi lifted him by the thigh and began the journey inside. Tsuyoshi didn’t feel anything odd, leaving him relieved and a little bit disappointed as he crossed the entry hall and waited for the elevator.

One of Tsuyoshi’s favorite neighbors, a little old lady with a cane, exited the lift as he entered, nodding politely and winking towards the sleeping man in his arms. “Now you take care of him, Domoto-kun,” she said.

“I will,” Koichi mumbled, followed by a low chuckle as Tsuyoshi rolled his eyes and pushed the button for his floor.

Tsuyoshi was tempted to open his front door and dump Koichi unceremoniously on the floor, but then Koichi blinked up at him and said, “I’m sorry, Tsuyo. I’m just so _tired_ ,” and Tsuyoshi’s heart ached with compassion. He heaved Koichi – who seemed heavier now that he was fully awake – into the one bedroom and lay him carefully on the bed, feeling his forehead the instant his hand was free.

“I shouldn’t sleep in here,” Koichi said quietly, gasping slightly at Tsuyoshi’s cold hand.

“Don’t be stupid,” Tsuyoshi replied curtly, frowning as he discovered Koichi burning up. “You aren’t well and I will be perfectly fine on the couch.”

Koichi wasted no time snuggling up with Tsuyoshi’s pillows. Just before he passed out once again, he said, “You don’t have to sleep on the couch…”

Ignoring the sudden pang on his chest, Tsuyoshi busied himself by making a tray. He heated up some leftover gyoza, drained the last of his fruit juice, and rummaged around in cabinets for assorted medicines that would bring down Koichi’s fever. When he returned to his bedroom, Koichi had managed to maneuver himself under the covers, most of his clothes in a pile on the floor.

“Don’t worry,” Koichi said quickly. “I still have shorts on. I wouldn’t taint your bed like that.”

Tsuyoshi grunted, not caring to continue this conversation, and presented Koichi with his tray. Koichi’s face lit up at the sight of food, and after a quick ‘thank you’ and ‘itadakimasu’ he dove in and cleared the bowl in less than a minute. Tsuyoshi perched cautiously on the edge of the bed, shaking his head in incredulity as Koichi examined the array of pills.

“Take these,” Tsuyoshi instructed him, pointing to all three pairs. “One is for congestion, another is for coughing, and this last one is actually my prescription for antibiotic. It makes you kind of out of it, so wake me up if you need anything. If you try to do it yourself, you might get lost.”

“’Kay,” Koichi replied obediently, swallowing the pills and knocking back the entire glass of juice like it was a shot of something stronger.

Tsuyoshi started to take the tray and leave, but Koichi’s fingers pinched the tail of his shirt. “Come back, please?”

Nodding, Tsuyoshi took the empty tray into the kitchen and returned to his bedroom to find Koichi fighting to keep his eyes open. Looking at him expectantly, Tsuyoshi folded his arms and waited.

Koichi cleared his throat, forcibly. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch,” he said again.

“I see that you’re all ready to relocate,” Tsuyoshi said sarcastically, smirking at the way Koichi was already curled up and obviously comfortable. “And I told you, the couch is fine.”

Gulping audibly, Koichi hid his eyes with his hands. “Stay with me.”

Slowly, Tsuyoshi’s left eyebrow approached his hairline. “Stay… with you.”

Koichi’s hair flew forward with the force of his nod.

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “Why didn’t you just say so?” He nonchalantly pulled his shirt over his head and crawled into bed next to Koichi. “You’re always so damned cryptic. If you want something, Kouchan, just say so.”

“Do that thing you were doing in the car,” Koichi said quickly, fumbling over his words and rolling over so that he was facing away from Tsuyoshi. “Please,” he added.

Tsuyoshi couldn’t help but smile. “Liked that, did you?”

Koichi grunted noncommittally. It was instantly followed by more of that continuous rumbling noise as Tsuyoshi lifted his hand to Koichi’s hair and raked through it with all five fingers, turning on his side for a better angle.

Due to both of his pillows being occupied, he ended up lying on his arm, into which he stifled a chuckle. “Kou-neko-chan,” he said again. “You’re cute when you’re sick.”

“Shut up,” Koichi replied softly, not wanting to disturb Tsuyoshi’s ministrations. “I’m heavily medicated.”

“Then you’re cute when you’re heavily medicated,” Tsuyoshi corrected.

Koichi growled. “You’re not supposed to think I’m cute,” he said indignantly. “Girls are supposed to think I’m cute. Not you.”

Tsuyoshi lowered his fingers to Koichi’s ear and smirked when he jumped. “You’re not supposed to get hard off of this either.”

“It doesn’t know the difference,” Koichi replied. “Besides, your touch feels like a girl’s.”

“You know damn well I’m not a girl,” said Tsuyoshi strongly, proving his point by increasing his pressure on the back of Koichi’s neck.

Koichi groaned loudly, immediately lowering his chin to his chest to give Tsuyoshi the most possible access to continue doing what he was doing. “This doesn’t prove anything,” he managed to say, struggling to speak in the awkward position. “There are professional masseuses who are girls, and they do it a lot harder than that.”

“Be that as it may, you still know that I am not a girl.” Pressing as hard as he could, Tsuyoshi squeezed along the top of Koichi’s spine with his thumb and forefinger. “Does this hurt?”

Koichi moaned in response. “No, it feels really good.”

Tsuyoshi buried his face in his arm, covering his smile as though Koichi would see out of the back of his head. “Aren’t you sleepy yet? I gave you enough drugs to knock you on your ass.”

“In case you’ve forgotten,” Koichi began, “I’ve done nothing but sleep since the concert ended. I think my immune system is wide awake.”

Tsuyoshi shifted to give his left arm a break, placing it between them as he stretched his right one under Koichi’s pillow and returned to stroking his hair. “Or your hormones.”

“I can’t help it that you touch me like a girl.”

Tsuyoshi didn’t respond right away. Instead, he concentrated on running his fingers through Koichi’s hair, applying light pressure to his hairline and barely grazing his scalp until he couldn’t reach any farther, taking pride in the soft noises of content emanating from Koichi because of him.

Right when he felt Koichi about to slip into slumber once more, he leaned close to Koichi’s ear and whispered, “I can’t help it that you like it.”

Koichi shivered visibly and sighed, but it sounded more out of content then exasperation. “What do you want me to say, Tsuyoshi? It obviously doesn’t bother you or you wouldn’t continue to do it.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” Tsuyoshi agreed. “I just want you to admit that you aren’t pretending that I’m a girl.”

“How could I?” Koichi retorted. “Your voice is right in my ear, your dog is lying on my feet, and everything in here smells so strongly of you that even my stuffed-up nose can sense it.” He paused. “Don’t be mean to me when I’m sick.”

It was an automatic reaction; an instinct, Tsuyoshi would claim if he ever had a reason to do so. His left arm had fallen asleep, and instead of stretching out along his side like any rational person would do, it flopped over Koichi and wrapped around his waist.

Koichi made a choked noise and reached down to cover Tsuyoshi’s hand with his own. “I’m not a girl either, you know.”

“Yes, I am very aware of that,” Tsuyoshi replied, lacing his fingers through Koichi’s. “Share the damn pillow, will you?”

Chuckling, Koichi pushed back the pillow he was laying on so that Tsuyoshi could use it as well, but not without burying his face in Koichi’s hair. He didn’t mind, though; the scent of Koichi’s shampoo was still strong, as if he’d just gotten out of the shower as opposed to working all day and sweating through a concert. He let out a small, relaxed sigh, tightening his hold on Koichi and dragging his fingertips tenderly along Koichi’s hairline until his breathing evened and his heartbeat slowed, purring deeply enough that Tsuyoshi felt it rather than heard it.

“Happy anniversary,” Tsuyoshi whispered, because it seemed like the right thing to say.

Koichi laughed out loud, his heartbeat accelerating rapidly. “What, are you going to kiss me now?”

“I feel like I should,” Tsuyoshi replied honestly. “I’m already spooning you like we’re an old married couple.”

The hairs on Tsuyoshi’s arms stuck up as Koichi rolled onto his back, causing his skin to come in contact with the smooth plane of Koichi’s bare abdomen while Koichi looked up at him with barely open eyes. After a long stare, during which Tsuyoshi hoisted himself up on his elbow to see his partner more clearly, Koichi let his eyelids drop and licked his lips expectantly.

“No, Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi said firmly. “You’re all drugged up.”

Koichi shook his head twice and slipped his arms around Tsuyoshi’s waist, kneading the muscular flesh with his hands as he attempted to coax Tsuyoshi towards him.

“No,” Tsuyoshi protested again, his tone wavering. Despite his intentions, he felt himself slowly lowering his face, although whether it was from Koichi’s coercing or Tsuyoshi’s own will was debatable. He closed his eyes.

When he felt Koichi’s nose bump into his, he knew the rest wasn’t far off and stilled. “I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he said quietly, feeling Koichi’s breath on his face.

“And I don’t want to get you sick,” replied Koichi. “Even if that means _I_ get to take care of _you_ for a change.”

“I’m not worried about getting sick,” said Tsuyoshi. “I’m worried about you waking up in the morning, in my arms, and hating me.”

“I could never hate you,” Koichi whispered soundly, one of his hands sliding up Tsuyoshi’s back into his hair. “And for the record, your arms are rather comfortable, and I wouldn’t mind waking up in them two, maybe three times a week.” With his hand, he urged Tsuyoshi’s head down so that their foreheads were touching as they breathed each other’s air. “I can do this myself, you know.”

“Go ahead,” rasped Tsuyoshi. “Then I can say that you started it.”

“Whatever justifies it for you.” Koichi tightened his grip on Tsuyoshi’s hair and leaned up, brushing their lips together in the lightest of motions. It was quick and painless and over before it even registered in Tsuyoshi’s mind as happening; his eyes popped open to see Koichi staring at him in amusement.

“What the hell was that?” Tsuyoshi asked, appalled.

Koichi cocked his head. “Kisu?” he replied, confused.

“That was a _dorama_ kiss,” Tsuyoshi said incredulously. “That is how you would kiss a _girl_. We are in the privacy of my bed and, goddammit Koichi, I am not a fucking -”

He was abruptly cut off as Koichi forced him down and captured his mouth, tilting his head and gently tugging on Tsuyoshi’s hair as he brought their lips together over and over again, gnawing a little on Tsuyoshi’s bottom lip as Tsuyoshi let a hint of a moan escape. Koichi took advantage of Tsuyoshi’s parted mouth and flicked his tongue against the opening, gasping when Tsuyoshi eagerly met it with his own and deepened their kiss considerably.

Koichi pulled back first, watching Tsuyoshi’s face as he acknowledged the loss of Koichi’s mouth and opened his eyes. “– girl,” he finished halfheartedly, clearing his throat as though he were about to make an important speech.

“I know you’re not a girl,” Koichi said softly, hugging Tsuyoshi with both arms. “I’m kind of glad you’re not, because you’re already moody enough. I could only imagine how bad it would be if you were female.”

“If I wasn’t completely blinded by whatever _this_ -” Tsuyoshi waved his hand around generically “- is, I would smack you for that.”

“ _This_ has been years in the making, Tsuyo,” Koichi said sincerely. “I had actually been planning to say something about it tonight, but then I got sick and _someone_ doped me up. Odd how things unfolded the same way.”

Tsuyoshi gaped at him. “You – you –“

“Of course I love you.” Koichi brought his hands up to Tsuyoshi’s face and cupped his jaw. “I love you. I’m in love with you.” He took a deep breath. “Was there ever any doubt in your mind?”

Still gaping, Tsuyoshi shook his head. “But you said all of that shit about comparing me to a girl and –“

“I had to justify it somehow,” Koichi interrupted, shrugging. “I’ve never been with a guy before, you know that. I just do a lot of fanservice and… well, you know that too. All I know is that I love _you_ , everything you are, and everything you stand for, and I’m not going to let the fact that you have a penis keep me from my every happiness.”

Tsuyoshi opened his mouth several times, closing it without any words coming out. He looked at Koichi, really _looked_ at him, biting his lip as he thought of something appropriate to say. “I don’t know how to respond to that,” he finally said, his elbow starting to shake from holding him up for so long.

“Just tell me you feel the same,” Koichi urged, worry creasing his face. “Please, Tsuyo.”

Taking a deep breath, Tsuyoshi looked from Koichi’s eyes down to his glistening lips and back up again. “We’ll talk about this in the morning, if you still remember. I refuse to believe anything you say while medicated.”

“Fair enough.” Koichi turned back onto his side, pulling Tsuyoshi’s arm around him until his back was flush against Tsuyoshi’s chest. “Oyasuminasai.”

Koichi fell asleep instantly, but Tsuyoshi lay awake until the dawn peeked in through his blinds and exhaustion finally overcame him, holding Koichi tight for what might be the first and only time.

~*~*~*~

“ _Nami waaaa jetcoaster_!”

Tsuyoshi popped open one eye at Koichi’s choice of ringtone, only to jump clear across the bed as the events of last night came flooding back to him.

“Mosh~” Koichi growled into his cell phone in a morning voice that was even deeper than normal, continuing to hang halfway off of the bed after grabbing the phone from his pants. “Ah, Manager-san, how nice of you to call so early.”

Tsuyoshi snorted at Koichi’s blatant sarcasm, knowing that their manager wouldn’t notice and continue babbling no matter if Koichi told them that he and Tsuyoshi were in bed together and entirely indisposed at the moment (which was only half true).

“I feel fine,” Koichi insisted. “What time do you need me there?”

Frowning, Tsuyoshi leaned across the bed and snatched the phone from between Koichi’s ear and the pillow. “Manager-san? Tsuyoshi desu. Koichi-kun is not going anywhere today. He is still sick even though he’s telling you he’s not, and if he doesn’t rest today it will only get worse.”

Their manager sighed on the other end of the line. “I’m glad you’re there, Tsuyoshi-kun. I’ll push your schedules back a day and check in tomorrow. Please take care of him.”

“I always do.” Tsuyoshi muttered the formal good-byes and flipped Koichi’s phone shut before flinging it across the bed in his general direction.

“Why are you there?” Koichi asked, squinting his eyes to focus on Tsuyoshi all the way across the bed.

Tsuyoshi sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t remember. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

Koichi tossed him the spare pillow and rolled over to face him. “Why are you _there_ ,” Koichi repeated. “All the way over there? I thought I was supposed to wake up in your arms, not be abandoned the minute my cell rang. It’s not like Manager-san can see us through the phone, and even if he does, so what.”

Lifting his eyes to look at Koichi, Tsuyoshi felt his face slowly light up. “You do remember.”

“Of course I remember,” said Koichi strongly. “I’m almost offended that you thought I wouldn’t. I’m on medication, not drunk. And the medication has worn off now –“

“I’ll get you some more,” Tsuyoshi said quickly, sitting up and flinging off his side of the covers.

“Will you listen to me?” Koichi snapped. “I really do feel fine.”

Tsuyoshi immediately slapped his hand to Koichi’s forehead and had to agree; he wasn’t warm at all and he didn’t sound stuffed up anymore. “I still think you should rest today,” he murmured.

“Then I will.” The corners of Koichi’s lips slowly moved upwards into a smile. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind you taking care of me for a little while longer.”

“Lazy,” Tsuyoshi muttered affectionately, pulling the covers back up and pulling Koichi into his arms. Kenshiro barked approvingly.

Koichi settled into Tsuyoshi’s embrace, burying his face into Tsuyoshi’s neck and entwining their fingers together on his stomach. “I could get used to this,” he said quietly. “I should get sick more often.”

Tsuyoshi smiled and kissed Koichi’s forehead. He was about to speak, to say something about how Koichi didn’t have to be sick for Tsuyoshi to hold him like this, but Koichi had other ideas and lifted his head, nudging Tsuyoshi’s face with his nose until their lips met. Tsuyoshi kissed him slowly, soundly, taking his time exploring the warm cavern of Koichi’s mouth, a sharp surge of heat coursing through his veins every time Koichi made that little noise in the back of his throat.

He pulled away when Koichi squeezed his hand awfully firmly. “What’s all that about?” he asked, nodding down to where Koichi’s knuckles were almost white.

“Releasing frustration,” Koichi replied simply, pressing a trail of wet kisses along Tsuyoshi’s neck, each one leaving a lingering spark in its wake. “Ko-Kou-chan is more than wide awake and I’m trying to keep from jumping on you. Even though it’s completely your fault.”

Tsuyoshi almost laughed. “Ko-Kou-chan?” he repeated. “Seriously?”

“Shut up.” Koichi nipped purposefully at Tsuyoshi’s throat, but his plan backfired when Tsuyoshi let out the moan he’d been holding in and matched Koichi’s grip on his hand. Koichi chuckled. “I see we release frustration in the same way.”

“Yeah, but I don’t _name_ mine,” Tsuyoshi retorted, stretching his neck to give Koichi more access as he was very slowly rolled onto his back.

Koichi’s kisses turned into more of a soft sucking, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make Tsuyoshi tug him closer. “I don’t know what I’m doing,” he whispered against the skin that felt like it was on fire.

“And what am I, the gay expert?” Tsuyoshi shot back, his annoyance muffled by his staggered breathing. “Just because I’ve kissed some guys –“

“ _Some_ guys?” Koichi repeated incredulously.

“- doesn’t mean I went any further,” Tsuyoshi finished pointedly, detaching his hand from Koichi’s and trailing his fingers along Koichi’s waist until they dipped under his waistband and rested on his hip.

“Tsuyo,” Koichi gasped. “ _Please_. We can figure it out. I have faith in us.”

“I don’t see it being rocket science,” said Tsuyoshi, the huskiness of his voice surprising himself as his hand descended further into Koichi’s tented shorts, his fingers dancing teasingly on his lower abdomen.

In response – or retaliation, Tsuyoshi wasn’t sure which – Koichi grabbed Tsuyoshi by the side of his face and crashed their mouths together, sucking suggestively on his tongue and placing one of his legs between Tsuyoshi’s, slowly grinding against his thigh while gradually crawling on top of him.

“Kouchan,” Tsuyoshi breathed against Koichi’s lips, grazing the tips of his fingers against the head of Koichi’s erection. “You’re so hard.”

“We’ve covered that already,” Koichi replied persistently, pushing upwards against the promising touch and sucking Tsuyoshi’s tongue past his lips like it was a different part of his anatomy, one that was quickly growing to match Koichi’s status.

Tsuyoshi groaned loudly around his seized tongue, urging Koichi directly on top of him, his pitch rising when his groin came into contact with Koichi’s. Abruptly, he tore his mouth away and rolled his hips upward, desperate for that delicious friction and the feel of Koichi’s throbbing hardness against his with only two thin layers of fabric separating them. “Don’t suck on my tongue like that if you don’t mean it,” he whispered, his voice a lot deeper than he remembered it being.

“I mean it,” Koichi said fervently, attaching his lips to Tsuyoshi’s neck again and poking Tsuyoshi’s slack hand with his arousal. “I’ll try to do it. Do you want me to? Please touch me.”

It was too much for Tsuyoshi’s brain to process; all he heard was “please touch me” and he did, wrapping his fingers around Koichi and moving his hand up and down, feeling the thick flesh pulse and Koichi’s grateful moans reverberate against his skin. His lips migrated up Koichi’s neck to his ear of their own accord, and Koichi’s noises grew faster and more compressed as Tsuyoshi rapidly flicked his tongue against the lobe and sucked it into his mouth.

“Tsu _yo_ ,” Koichi whined, thrusting madly into the touch. “Please – don’t – stop – I’m – going – to – _come_ –“

Tsuyoshi sped up his efforts, squeezing tighter and rotating his hips in time with his rhythm, catching a small amount of pressure on his own aching erection. Koichi’s breath became more sporadic, hot on Tsuyoshi’s neck, and his entire body shuddered as a low, rumbling moan escaped from his lungs like an explosion, his cock jerking independently in Tsuyoshi’s hand, coating it with a warm substance that was both foreign and familiar.

Koichi instantly stilled and struggled to regulate his breathing, his heart beating so fast that Tsuyoshi thought it might jump out of his throat. Tsuyoshi brought his hand to his mouth, flicking his tongue against the tip of his finger to taste Koichi’s release. After a couple licks, he deemed it tolerable and cleaned the whole mess on his hand, noticing Koichi’s wide stare and dropped jaw when he finally raised his head and saw what was going on.

“What?” Tsuyoshi asked defensively, licking his lips.

Koichi raised his eyebrows. “Do I taste good?”

“You don’t taste _bad_ ,” Tsuyoshi answered. “Next time I’ll have to try it straight from the tap.”

Laughter overcame Koichi, his whole body shaking with the force of it. His face was pleasantly flushed as he leaned his chin on Tsuyoshi’s chest, looking up at him. “Shall I return the favor now?”

“That’s up to you.” Tsuyoshi wrapped his arms around Koichi’s back because it felt like the right thing to do, despite the fact that he was ready to stick his painfully hard erection into the closest orifice and go to town. Koichi’s gentle butterfly kisses on his nipples weren’t helping matters either.

“Relax,” Koichi whispered, lifting his head to kiss Tsuyoshi more chastely than he would have liked. “I can hear your heartbeat. I know what you want. I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee that I will be any good –“

“No, Koichi,” Tsuyoshi said firmly, grabbing him by the shoulders to keep him from scooting down. “Your throat is still tender. You can just use your hand like I did.”

“You’re giving me a lot of credit,” Koichi said with a chuckle. “I don’t even know if I can fit it in my _mouth_ , let alone down my throat. But I want to try and there’s nothing you can do to stop me, so shut up and enjoy it, ne?”

Feeling like he wasn’t in any position to argue, Tsuyoshi locked his eyes with Koichi’s and tried to mentally transmit everything that he was thinking and couldn’t form into words that didn’t include “yes, please.” Koichi looked exhausted, but his smile slowly morphed into a smirk and Tsuyoshi knew that he had his mind set on pleasing him in this way; once Koichi had his mind set, there was no changing it. Tsuyoshi hoisted himself up on his elbows as Koichi kissed his way down his abdomen.

Koichi’s eyes grew bigger as he pulled down the waistband of Tsuyoshi’s pants and exposed his arousal, which twitched at the cool air. Eyeing it in fascination, Koichi blew a puff of air towards the head and it twitched again, a glistening drop of precome forming in the slit. Koichi regarded it tentatively, and Tsuyoshi braced himself for the direct contact, digging his fingers into the sheets as Koichi’s tongue extended from his mouth and licked it up.

“ _Kou_ chan,” Tsuyoshi gasped, using all of his willpower to keep his hips grounded. “Please don’t tease me. I can’t take it.”

Koichi paused with his tongue on the tip of Tsuyoshi’s cock, lifting his eyes to meet Tsuyoshi’s as he carefully sucked the head between his lips. Tsuyoshi exhaled harshly and tightened his grip on the sheets, all of his focus centered on Koichi’s hot mouth and wet tongue surrounding him. Fighting to keep his eyes open, he bit back his whimpers as Koichi took in more of his length, pushing it out with his tongue and sucking it back in like he would ramen noodles, making loud slurping noises that sounded highly erotic in Tsuyoshi’s mind.

“Ah~” Tsuyoshi tensed, his hips rolling on their own, the newly formed sweat gleaming on his chest as he struggled to focus on Koichi, who was staring up at him intently. “So good, Kouchan. Don’t stop. Please.”

Koichi made a noise that Tsuyoshi interpreted as affirmative and quickened his pace. He was only able to accommodate about half of Tsuyoshi, but it was enough to serve the purpose. Besides, Tsuyoshi noticed that he paid a lot of attention to the head, flicking his tongue along the underside and pressing it into the slit on the upstroke. It was the most attentive blowjob he’d ever received, and the fact that it was _Koichi_ strengthened matters greatly.

Koichi’s hands rested on Tsuyoshi’s thighs, gently pushing them apart like he might do with a woman. Tsuyoshi was about to protest, but then Koichi’s fingers started trailing up and down his inner thighs, sending even more electric shocks to accumulate in his groin, and he could barely grunt out a warning before his elbows gave out from underneath him and he threw his head back, giving one hard thrust upwards into Koichi’s mouth before spilling himself into the hot warmth, a long continuous moan erupting from his lungs.

Concerned, he immediately jerked his head up to check on Koichi, who had his cheeks puffed with what Tsuyoshi guessed was his release. “You can spit it out if you want, I won’t be offended.”

Koichi made a big show of swallowing and made a face. “Definitely an acquired taste,” he agreed, crawling back up Tsuyoshi’s body to lay his head on his shoulder, rubbing his jaw. “I now have respect for every girl who’s ever done that to me. My mouth is so _sore_.”

Tsuyoshi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Koichi once more, letting Koichi settle into a more comfortable position on top of him. He could feel his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his lungs with each breath of air, and he tilted his head to look straight into Koichi’s eyes. “I never replied to your confession last night.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Koichi, his face hardening. “But even if you don’t love me back, I don’t mind it being like this. However I can be with you, I will gladly do it.”

“Baka!” Tsuyoshi declared, slapping Koichi in the back of the head. “You think I do these kinds of things with just anybody? I’d like to think that after all of this time, you know me better than that.”

“I do,” said Koichi firmly, looping his arms around Tsuyoshi’s shoulders and squeezing tight. “But I don’t know how you feel until you tell me.”

“Of course I love you back,” Tsuyoshi said quietly, kissing Koichi’s forehead. “I always have.”

“Why did we wait so long?” Koichi asked, raising his head to meet Tsuyoshi’s lips once more.

Tsuyoshi would have replied, but he was more inclined to explain his feelings to Koichi through their kiss.

~*~*~*~

Tsuyoshi couldn’t stop smiling. With Koichi by his side, whether they were on or off stage, he was happy. Even during his solo work, he knew that Koichi was supporting him from afar. Nobody had figured them out or even speculated, and if they ever did, he planned on telling them the truth.

Koichi had wanted to shout it from the rooftops that very first day, but Tsuyoshi had been adamant about letting things progress naturally. Not because he was ashamed, not at all, but because it was their business, the one thing they had together that wasn’t shared with fans or the rest of JE. There wasn’t much time to be alone together, but they had already waited ten years; they could wait a little while more.

It’s not like anything had really changed between them, after all.


End file.
